


get a load of this monster (he doesn't know how to communicate)

by glumdrops



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Study, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), i'm a tommy apologist what about it, takes place during doomsday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glumdrops/pseuds/glumdrops
Summary: “You betrayed them.”It hurt his chest more than the dagger lodged in the skin of his arm. Tommy’s lip trembled as he looked up at the taller man, his heart cracking a little before he tried to transform that pain into anger.“No I didn’t! They betrayed me first, I was just following my heart!”or: Tommy doesn't think he's betrayed anyone, until Dream tells him. Dream knows everything now a days.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 30
Kudos: 229





	get a load of this monster (he doesn't know how to communicate)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: manipulation? just in case ykyk
> 
> also THIS ISNT A SHIP FIC!! I DONT SHIP DREAM AND TOMMY THATS REALLY WEIRD IM JUST DISPLAYING THEIR TOXIC RELATIONSHIP
> 
> i will die on the hill that Tommy didn't betray Technoblade

“You betrayed them.”

It hurt his chest more than the dagger lodged in the skin of his arm. Tommy’s lip trembled as he looked up at the taller man, his heart cracking a little before he tried to transform that pain into anger.

“No I didn’t! They betrayed me first, I was just following my heart!”

“Don’t lie, Toms, you know I don’t like when you lie.”

Faltering, Tommy moved his gaze to the charred ground as he pondered. Had he really betrayed them? Technoblade and Philza? If he had, why were people only angry with him? It’s like all the other betrayals he had suffered through didn’t matter. No one cared about those. But once he makes a mistake, everyone gangs up on him and calls him the bad guy! It’s always been like that, they treated him like the hero until the time was right and all of a sudden he’s now the villain.

Or maybe he really was the villain. Maybe he wasn’t the hero he had thought he was, rather a bad guy who only hurt those around him. Had he really betrayed Techno? Tommy thought that he had made it rather clear that he had not wanted to take down the government, nor destroy L’manburg, he just wanted his discs. Apparently not, because here he was, hurting everyone and being selfish. 

“Dream.. I,” Tommy paused, trying to relax his breathing, “I know you’re just trying to bring me down.”

Dream tilted his head in that annoyingly-innocent way, as if he was just a mere puppy and not a god who wrecked havoc among the people, the same smile of repetition drawn on the mask, “Now, why would I do that Tommy? I just want what’s best for you, and you need to know how many people you hurt because of your selfish ways.”

His voice held that same, lighthearted tone that never changed, and it made Tommy want to throw his hands over his ears as a barricade to protect himself from the voice that haunted his nightmares. It’s just manipulation, he has to remind himself. Dream was never your friend, he doesn’t want what’s best for you, he repeats to himself. 

But he sounded so genuine.. So caring… 

“No! Stop lying to me!”

“You think  _ I’m  _ the one who’s lying?” Dream laughs, wheezes as if he had just heard the funniest joke in the entire world, “Tommy, you know what happens when you talk back to me.”

Tommy can feel all the eyes from the battlefield find their way onto the pair, as if they were watching some kind of entertaining performance. His breaths got more and more shallow, his hands became colder and clammier than they already were, and god  _ he felt like the world was crashing in front of him. _

“Wait.. Dream, we can, uh, talk about this!”

But Dream wasn’t listening, opting to ignore his pleas as he began to dig into the already quite broken earth. Tommy shook with a fear he hadn’t felt for a while as the familiar feeling overtook his body, remembering all the past experiences involving Dream and  _ punishments.  _ The onlookers got closer to the commotion, strange looks in their eyes as they were watching the exchange, and Tommy couldn’t find it himself to feel humiliated like the old him might’ve. He just wanted them to help. 

_ The devil whispered in his ear, “Tommy, you don’t deserve their help, you already hurt them too many times.” _

Trembling as he watched the hole in the ground get deeper and deeper, his heart lurched in his throat before Dream spoke once more.

“Tommy..”

He whimpered, feeling the tears sting his eyes, “Please Dream.. I’m sorry..”

“Tommy, put your items in the hole.”

It was like a spell, something he’d hear from the storybooks Wilbur used to read to him as a child, in which the wizard would whisper the magic words and suddenly everything would be under his control. Never in his life has he felt so small and utterly pathetic, with his eyes looking up at Dream in shock and his body trembling as if he’d just been told the worst news of his life.

“Dream, I know you don’t like when I lie, I’m sorry.. But please don’t make me do this..”

“C’mon Tommy, we don’t have all day, put your goddamn items in the hole.”

Reluctantly, he began to strip himself of his armour, dropping it one by one, followed by all the weapons he was holding in his hands. He knelt down on the ground before Dream, the feeling of hopelessness and despair comforting him again. Whispers and gasps of shock could be heard from all around, but Tommy only focused on the encouragement from Dream, along with the devil yelling at him in his head.  _ Weren’t they the same? _

Crouching beside him, Dream cradled Tommy’s cheek with his hand, and the smaller boy couldn’t help but accept the physical touch. There was no one else to comfort him, he had betrayed them all, left only with Dream and his sweet lies.

“Thank you Tommy, thank you for doing something right,” Dream whispered in his ear, “maybe you can redeem yourself from the monster you’ve become.”

Blue eyes met the porcelain mask, watching as Dream stood up and quickly lit a torch, throwing it in the pit with no remorse. The flames quickly caught onto his armour and tools, and Tommy couldn’t tear his eyes away from his belongings that were turning black, burning into nothing but a pile of ashes. Just like always.

He could’ve sworn he heard Quackity, someone he had hurt, shout, “What the fuck did you do to Tommy?!”

And maybe he heard Tubbo, someone he had burdened, yell, “Dream what the hell?! W-Why would you do that?!”

Perhaps he even heard Technoblade, someone he betrayed, question aloud, “Is this what you’ve been doing to him Dream? Is this why he’s not himself anymore?”

But he couldn’t hear them over the assuring whispers from Dream, the gentle caresses on his cheeks, “Tommy, you are nothing but a selfish monster. You betrayed everyone.”

“I’m nothing but a selfish monster, I betrayed everyone,” he repeated, everything he loved ablaze. 

**Author's Note:**

> i watched spongebob while writing this


End file.
